The Angel of Music's Twelve Days of Christmas
by The English Phantom
Summary: Erik has decided to go all out this Christmas, using the song 'Twelve days of Christmas' he gifts his beloved Christine with twelve presents some are adored some just drive her crazy. It is a good thing she loves him so much.


**This is for Not a ghost 3's Phantom Christmas One Shot.**

Based on the ALW/Leroux/Kay world of my story Un Poltergeist tres Parisien.

Completely silly Xmas fluff! And quite OOC at times, enjoy.

Christine records in her diary Erik's Christmas presents to her in the twelve days leading up to Christmas.

 **The Angel of Music's Twelve Days of Christmas.**

Dear Diary: 13th December 1882

On the first day of Christmas my Erik gave to me… A partridge in a pear tree… Well he did not exactly give it to me, he left it in my darkened dressing room, I came back after rehearsal and stubbed my toe on the pot it was in, then there was the strange thing that flapped, squawked and scared the life out of me.

Finding my oil lamp, I turned it up to see a tree in a pot with a strange brown bird sitting in the tree. Ruffling its feathers. On closer inspection I realised it was an English partridge. There was a note with a small bag of grain for the partridge on my dressing table and so I ended up making friends with Phillippe Partridge he sat on my arm tame as you like and ate grain from my hand.

I then had to get Madame Giry and Jean to help me move both the tree and the partridge to the opera house stables and beg one of the stable hands to feed him and not eat him.

I love my husband and I must find a way to thank him for his little gift, just like the romantic English carol.

ooo

Dear Diary: 14th December 1882

On the second day of Christmas my Erik gave to me… Two Turtle Doves… Bless my Maestro, at least this time he left my oil lamp lit, though it was strange to see my costume rail in the middle of my dressing room, once I squeezed around it, I found the reason it had been moved, where it once sat there was a largish aviary, in it were two turtle doves cooing, and so in love. Erik had ensured the birds had food and water and there was a small carrying cage, so I could let them have fresh air regularly.

He is so very thoughtful. They are beautiful… Talking of birds, Phillippe the partridge has taken to the stable master and follows him like a dog, no one will dare harm my partridge now.

I shall give my Erik extra kisses tonight for this thoughtful gift.

ooo

Dear Diary: 15 December 1882

Erik could have warned me about the three French hens he left in my dressing room, I finished my rehearsal for the day, opened my door and they escaped. I had to implore Madame Giry and Monsieur Reyer to help me catch them!

We finally rounded them up and took them to the stables, where they joined the hens that are kept at the opera house to ensure we all have fresh eggs each day. Then I had to profusely apologise to Madame Giry and Monsieur Reyer for the mess they made on the stage. Meg nearly wet herself when she heard.

I hope Erik is not attempting the whole carol… I shall have to get Madame Giry to have a discreet word with him.

Ooo

Dear Diary: 16 December 1882

This afternoon I found four calling birds, in the aviary with my turtle doves. They all looked so lovely, Erik has added little toys and greenery, so the birds can choose to fly around or play so they do not get distressed… well I say four calling birds, they are Indian Myna birds, it seems that Erik has taught them to speak, well three of them say such lovely things like; 'you are my angel' just like Erik does… One of them however, I think has been around Erik far too long, the first noises it made was 'You great Booby Daroga!' It was so funny, until there was a knock on my door and the rest of the birds went silent, suddenly this one bird calls out 'Bleeding Vicomte sod off!' I was horrified! I cannot not have my Christmas present abusing my friends and Patrons.

The door opened, and it was thankfully, Madame Giry and a giggling Meg, Madame Giry has agreed to have a word with Erik when she can find him. Hopefully this it the end of it.

I love Erik so much, but he can still go to extremes sometimes… sigh!

ooo

Dear Diary: 17th December 1882

I actually dreaded returning from rehearsal this afternoon, but to my surprise there was only a vase of Red Roses, each with its black ribbon, until I looked closer and on five of the ribbons there were five delicate gold rings each set with a different single stone, there is Amethyst, Nephrite, Garnet, Emerald and Lapis lazuli. The rings according to Erik's note are to be worn together on one finger and spell the word ANGEL.

They are beautiful, and my husband is so thoughtful. Extra Kisses and… Other things for my Darling Erik tonight.

ooo

Dear Diary: 18th December 1882

My entry is late today… I have spent the best part of the afternoon apologising to my colleagues especially Madame Giry, since it appears that six geese a laying were hidden in the third cellar… It nearly ended up as five when one of them goosed Madame Giry as she helped me, and Meg get them out… They are very territorial it seems. I have managed to have them homed with one of Raoul's tenant farmers on the de Chagny estate. The plan is once our own home above ground is built, they will return to us.

Funny how Erik has gone to Rouen to oversee one of his designs being constructed. I suspect he knows I am not best pleased with him!

ooo

Dear Diary: 19th December 1882

I think I am going to make myself a widow! I am so angry… How on earth did Erik even get seven swans down to the underground lake?

What was worse, when morning rehearsal finished, Meg and I had two hours for a peaceful long lunch, so we decided to take the boat to my house instead of walking the path and when three of the swans decided to join us in the boat… It capsized. I did not realise swans were so big!

Two drowned Rats with clothes different to what they left in, arrived back at the opera house and we did not even get lunch!

Raoul has sent his swan wrangler over to take the swans to his estate. If my husband turns up tonight, he is sleeping in his boat!

ooo

Dear Diary:20th December 1882

I am wondering if my husband is trying to send me around the bend? This morning's rehearsal was interrupted because eight ladies insisted, they had to see me.

It turns out my husband is set on completing that infernal carol… Eight milk maids turned up complete with eight pails of milk for me!

What on earth am I to do with eight pails of milk!

The Opera house kitchens were grateful for the seven pails of fresh milk I gave them. I am seriously considering hiding!

ooo

Dear Diary: 21st December 1882

Today had Erik been at the opera house he would have been lynched by the Corps de Ballet, I am so embarrassed!

The lead nine members of the Corps de Ballet had numbers painted on the back of their rehearsal attire! In red paint! You guessed it… One to nine for nine ladies dancing!

In order to have a husband when he returns, I bought a new rehearsal outfit for every member of the Corps. I am no longer sure if I am going to kiss him or slap him when he gets back from Rouen.

At least Meg found it funny, especially as she was number one!

ooo

Dear Diary: 22nd December 1882

No rehearsals today, thank heavens, I went up to feed my birds and talk to them for a while and Meg caught up with me making a fuss of my partridge. She offered to let me stay with her and Jean until Erik gets back from Rouen. Thank heavens he is due back on Christmas eve. As cross as I am with him… I miss him so much.

The rest of the day was going well, Meg, Jean and I enjoyed a light lunch and I went to take a nap, when a ruckus came from the street outside Meg and Jean's apartment.

My damned husband is at it again! There were ten drummers drumming… For ten minutes they marched and drummed right outside the apartment. I am not sure what he has planned next, but I am dreading it!

Meg and Jean had to field quite a few complaints about the noise, and all I could do was apologise. Roll on Christmas eve!

ooo

Dear Diary: 23rd December 1882

Good news! Erik arrived back early from Rouen, it appears that Raoul got a messenger to him inviting both of us to a dinner at the chateau last night, Erik was already there when Meg Jean and myself arrived.

Bad news, Erik is still following that damned carol. I will never let my husband near fire crackers again!

The dinner was almost over when Erik bent over and discreetly struck a lucifer carefully holding the lit end to a string… which turned out to be a linked fuse!

Well the carol states twelve lords a leaping, in this case it was twelve assorted male members of the French Aristocracy. as each firecracker went off; clearly under a seat, a gentleman would leap up, blush and resume his seat.

I am very sure that the last fire cracker that was under Raoul's chair was deliberately placed to set the seat of my friends trousers on fire! The Butler put Raoul out with a jug of iced water.

Erik, Meg and Jean laughed all the way back to Paris.

When we got home, Erik fell asleep on the couch as he had literally ridden from Rouen, to Chateau de Chagny changed for dinner, obviously set up the firecrackers and not had a rest.

At least I did not feel bad for making him sleep elsewhere.

I will be very surprised if we are ever invited anywhere else after this!

Naturally Meg nearly wet herself laughing again this morning, as she told her mother what happened.

ooo

Dear Diary: 24th December 1882

Today was the gala for the Christmas ballet which Meg plays the role of Swanhilde. I so love Coppelia. La Sorelli, plays the doll. This is a beautiful ballet, but tonight it was made so much more beautiful.

I do not know how, but Erik found eleven Scottish Bag Pipers and he joined them for a small segue before the ballet started. I did not know my husband could play the Scottish Bag Pipes… I am welling up with tears again remembering the beautiful tune they played. Erik called it Amazing Grace, it was dedicated to me!

I have completely forgiven Erik for everything, there were so many people in tears at the enchanting and dream like music. On the wave of this beautiful music, the ballet was a triumph with a standing ovation.

I think Erik has been forgiven by Madame Giry, since I spotted her in the stage wings wiping a few tears from her eyes as Erik played. She cried tears of pride as well when Meg danced last night.

I am so very blessed, I love Erik so much, I will always be amazed by the love he gives me. I have the most amazing friends. Truly I am living in a dream.


End file.
